


About Last Night

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Community: hentai_contest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout from the night before, when Kain caught Ed cheatting on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

Ed watched as Kain grabbed yet another box and started filling it with everything he owned.  
Ed looked closer at the things he was leaving and realized that was not true. Kain left anything that would have sentimental value of the years they spent together where it sat. “ I wondered if you were going to come home. That maybe when you left last night that was it. I know you're upset, I understand that. We can work this out, Kain.” Ed hoped they could.

He saw Kain pick up the ornate box that held the matchbooks from every dinner date they ever shared. Ed had a moment of hope, until he saw Kain dump them box and all in the trash.

Ed watched as Kain rolled his pair of their matching cufflinks in the palm of his hand. He turned sharply at Ed and threw them at him. “You can keep mine, maybe he can wear them.”

“Kain, can we at least talk about this?” Ed hoped they could work things out.

“Talk, you really want to talk? You want to tell me I am mistaken? That there was no way I came home early and found you...you...with him” Kain snapped.

“I can't look you,Ed. All I see is him fucking you. You were in our bed. The one you and I picked it out on our last anniversary. I used to love to spend time in here, now all I see his cock in your ass. I could hear you when I walked through the door. I rushed in here to see what was happening. Most people would not believe you are normally quiet in bed. I love, no loved being able to get more than a moan from you. He got a hell of a lot more than that. He gets words of love and endearment and cheesy porn lines. I had to beg you to tell me anything. Him you scream what you need and want. I am hurt, he gets everything. I have been good about him being in our fucking life but honestly Ed you should have told me he would be in our bed. I don't think I can forget get over you coming all over the both of you while I was standing right fucking there.” Kain sounded like he was ready to hit someone.

Kain went back to throwing his things in the boxes. 

“I...we..Kain. I do love you. I have loved the past five years we have been together. You mean more to me than almost anyone.” Ed weakly tried to explain.

“Just not nearly as much as Al.” Kain sadly stated,as he grabbed what boxes he was taking and left Ed.


End file.
